1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic tracking system for a combination of sporting articles consisting of several sporting articles, comprising at least two code transmitters, which are assigned to at least two structurally independent sporting articles, as well as the possible applications of an electronic tracking system.
2. The Prior Art
Patent specification WO 99/54005 A1 describes a method of identifying sporting articles, in particular a ski or surf board, a shoe or water sports equipment, by means of labels, which can be read without the need for any contact. The label has a first memory zone containing a clear identification of the label and a second re-writeable memory zone in which data transmitted from an external device can be stored.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,153 B1 describes a ski lift system, in which the various chair lift tracks are provided with RFID reading devices and a RFID transponder is provided on a ski or snowboard, thereby enabling an identification number to be read. In another embodiment, a card with a magnetic stripe is described and the identification of the RFID transponder is stored on this magnetic card and predefined actions are initiated on the basis of a comparison and verification of the stored data.
Patent specification EP 0 441 318 B1 discloses a ski with a permanent identification label, integrated in an adhesive layer in a ski, provided in the form of a magnetic bar code, for example. The label is integrated right at the start of the manufacturing process and is therefore not visible and can not be mechanically damaged.
Patent specification WO 02/25584 A1 describes a composite, in other words a flat, layered laminate, with a RFID or EAS element, which can be affixed in close proximity to an adjoining metal object. This RFID composite label has a foam-expandable layer of material which can absorb RF radiation, which reduces the density on activation, thereby increasing the distance from the metal object. This reduces attenuation of the RFID antenna by the metal object, preventing the RFID antenna from deviating from the set tuning.
Patent specification DE 201 12 167 U1 discloses a ski board with a label designed to exchange data and the label is positioned at a distance several or 2 mm from each metallic body in the laminate. However, the reading range which can be achieved as a result is not sufficient or satisfactory for all applications.
Patent specification DE 196 44 035 A1 discloses a system for identifying moving sports equipment by means of a passive transponder, which may contain information that can be read by means of a sensor, provided externally to the sports equipment or connected to it, and a display device.
Document AT 000 601 U1 discloses a method in which a data carrier is inserted in part of a piece of equipment, which can be verified via a control station of the sports facility. In one embodiment of this access control system for sports facilities, the data carrier is inserted in the piece of apparatus during manufacture. The piece of apparatus is described as being a ski, the rear end region of a ski, a ski binding component, a ski stick, the toe or heel region or a shoe.
Patent specification WO 01/82235 A1 describes a hire system for sports equipment, in which the hired sports equipment (hire ski) is fitted with a data carrier which operates contactlessly and carries certain personal identification data which is the same as that contained in the data carrier authorising access. This data carrier communicates with a device at the access terminal via a reading device. It compares the personal identification data on the data carrier of the sporting article with the data stored on the data carrier used for authorising access. In addition to personal data, other data relating to the hire transaction can also be stored on the data carrier and the hire data can be stored on the access terminal so that access can be barred if the data does not match.